The Imperator
The Imperator (Latin for "Emporer") is the supreme ruler of the entire Carceral State. He has the final say on everything that goes on within the empire which he dragged out of the dirt and raised to be the force it is today. He is viewed as a god by many of his people, though whether he is good or evil as a god is debatable. One thing that cannot be disputed is that he is fair. He only punishes when needs must and not at a whim, he hears out the say of his generals and people rather than keep to his own path and he is even said to welcome those who would challenge his will, offering them the chance to back down or face him in a duel to the death. 'Early Life' Not a great deal is known about the Imperator but in the past he has answered much about himself to his people, feeling they had the right to know who their ruler was. His real name is Tyrannus, being born over 400 years ago in Germany during or near their rise to power in WW2. He was born into a large but unpleasant family and only grew close to two people in his life, though he cannot remember if they were inside or outside of his family. His mother was a depressed heroine addict because of his alcoholic father constantly going on long 'business trips', though everyone knew he was having one or many affairs, having grown to hate the company of his wife. It would be easy to think he was abused but in truth neither of his parents ever laid a finger on him. Not one. Not even to cuddle him on those dark, stormy nights. He was raised without any sort of love from his family, having to raise himself infact. He had a truely horrible brother whom frequently both physically and sexually abused his sister but, again, never laid a finger on Tyrannus. It was as if his entire family either refused to acknowledge he even existed or dared not cross him, for even as a child he was always feared by his fellow children in their neighbourhood, never being asked to join in a game of hide and seek but neither being bullied. He was completely alone until the age of 12 for it was then that he met the two people who would become instrumental to his rise to power: Adamaris and Karl Maddox. The three took together uniquely, quickly becoming something of a trio and each sharing a rather strange outlook on life; at least strange for children of their age. Tyrannus had a dream he once told his two friends of there being no humans left at all, of the Earth finally being able to thrive once more without fear of humanity cutting, burning and smelting it down into fuel for their war machines. To his surprise, Karl told him he had the exact same dream the same night. The two of them were so overcome by this vast coincidence that they just assumed Adamaris had dreamed the same as well, for she was the least talkative of the three and mostly seemed to go along with whatever they did. Tyrannus and Karl quickly became obsessed with their dream, adopting it as their destiny to make it come true, revolving every action they did around it, even when they commited their first murder together: Tyrannus' father... MORE COMING SOON Category:Carceral State